


Take Me Away

by heeroluva



Category: RED (2010)
Genre: Bondage, Drugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-19
Updated: 2011-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cooper's in a downward spiral. Frank intervenes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [megan_moonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=megan_moonlight).



Cooper had been working with Frank Moses as his unofficial partner for almost a year now, and he still felt that he didn’t know the older man at all. Frank loved to talk, loved to tell stories, loved to share useless information and talked about other people, but he rarely shared anything important about himself. Frank taught him what he knew, but Cooper didn’t know where he’d learned it from, didn’t know anything important about him.

In the past year Cooper had spent more time with his Frank than he had with this wife, which was probably part of the reason why his marriage was failing. He’d spent two months on the couch before he pretty much moved into a hotel room a couple weeks ago. He knew the divorce papers were forthcoming, but couldn’t bring himself to file the papers himself. A small part of him still held hope that they’d work things off, but he knew they were well past that point, and he wouldn’t put his children though that. That’s one point they agreed on. They weren’t going to put the kids through something ugly.

Cooper didn’t expect the knock on his motel room. He hadn’t told anyone where he was staying, but it didn’t surprise him when he opened the door and found Frank waiting outside.

Not even bothering with a greeting, Frank ordered, “Grab your jacket. We’re going out.”

Cooper did as he was told, and followed Frank to his car, and climbed in the passenger seat. It was a surprisingly quiet ride, and Cooper finally broke the silence when they pulled up in front of a bar. “What’s the mission?”

“We’re getting you drunk.”

Cooper’s brow rose before he could stop it. “What?”

“Did I stutter?” Frank asked, clearly amused as he exited the car, slamming the door behind him.

Cooper hesitated a moment before following, wondering what the hell was going on. When he met up with Frank at the bar, he already had a pair of shots waiting. Frank grabbed his and offering Cooper the other. He cautiously took it, wondering if this was some sort of test, if it had been drugged. But watching as Frank drank his, he figured what the hell and knocked his back as well.

Another promptly took its place, then another and another. He hadn’t drank like this since college and wondered why he was doing it now. Some part of him took note of the fact that Frank had stopped matching him a number of shots back.

Sometime later, he stumbled to his feet, needing to use the facilities, and would have face planted if not for Frank’s sudden steadying presence. Frank helped him stagger to the bathroom. Cooper struggled with his buckle for a good minute before Frank finally huffed in annoyance, and shooing his hands away, opened it himself. When Frank’s hands suddenly got too close for comfort, Cooper drew the line there, shoving Frank’s hands away, and took care of business.

 

“You drugged me,” Cooper slurred right before he passed out.

When he came to, he was greeted by a pounding headache, intense nausea, a mouthful of pills, and a glass of water being poured down his throat giving him little choice to swallow or choke. He did a little of both, neither of which helped the headache of nausea, and when he finally composed himself, and could focus his watering eyes enough focus, he glared up at Frank, not even bothering to pull on the ropes that bound him, knowing that Frank wouldn’t have made a mistakes.

“Why?” he asked.

“Because you need it. You’re spiraling out of control, and at this rate, the crash isn’t going to be pretty. We’re taking a little vacation,” Frank answered.

It made more questions than it answered. When he was unceremoniously hauled to his feet, he swayed and would have fallen if not for Frank’s hold on the ropes. He swallowed rapidly, but couldn’t hold back the wave of vomit, and crashed to his knees, heaving on the floor. When he was done, Frank held the glass of water out to him.

“Rinse and spit.”

Cooper did as he was told, as the glass was pressed against him lips. A moment later when the pills were pushed into his mouth and the glass returned, he didn’t fight it. And when Frank pulled him to his feet again, much slowly this time, Cooper was able to keep it down.

He didn’t fight as he was pulled to the car, or when the blindfold was placed over his eyes and he was secured to the seat. When the car started Frank switched the radio to some easy listening station and they were off. Frank didn’t off anymore explanation, and Cooper didn’t ask. At some point he must have drifted off because when he came to again, they’d stopped, and when the blindfold was taken off it was dark out.

Frank pulled him into the cheap motel, and once inside cut his bonds. Cooper stood their flexing his arms and hands. Frank had known what he was doing, hadn’t tied him tight enough to hinder circulation, but being in one position for so long, left his limbs stiff and achy.

“Not worried that I’ll run?” Cooper asked as Frank disappeared into the bathroom.

“You can try, but I wouldn’t suggest it.” Frank had left the door open and Cooper caught a glimpse of naked flesh before he stepped into the shower. Taking in his surround, he noted the two bags. Opening one, he wasn’t all that surprised to find his own clothing. Frank had obviously planned this. But what this was exactly, Cooper did not know.

A few minutes later when Frank appeared in the bathroom door, still wet from the shower and wearing nothing but a towel, Cooper could help but admire the imagine. For a man his age, Frank was in great shape. The scars did nothing to distract from the beauty.

It was only when he looked into Frank’s eyes again that Cooper realized that he’d been staring, and from the predatory smile that Frank wore, Cooper knew the other man had realized as well.

“The shower’s all yours.”

Frank hurried past him, moving to close the door behind him, but Frank’s words stopped him.

“Leave it open.”

Fine if Frank, wanted a show, he’d get one. Standing in the doorway his back to Frank, he stripped. He grinned at the sharp intake of breath, before stepping into the shower himself.

When Cooper stepped out he found a set of clothes waiting for him on the closed toilet, and cringed at the germs before drying off and stepping into them. He might have won that battle, but there was still a war of some sort going on.

Stepping out of the bathroom, he found the TV set on some old sitcom that he’d never understood the popularity of, and Frank lying on the bed apparently asleep. He glanced at the door, but jumped as Frank spoke.

“Don’t even think about it.”

He’d learned a long time ago that appearances could be deceiving.

Frank sat up, resting his back against the headboard and patted the side of the bed. “Sit,” he ordered.

Cooper knew his eyes must have gone comically wide as he realized that there only one bed, and mentally berating himself for not having noticed as soon as he’d entered the room.

Frank scoffed and signed in annoyance. “Sit down. I’m not going to ravish you. Your virtue’s safe.”

Cursing himself, as he felt the blush rising on his cheeks, Cooper sat on the edge of the bed, wondering why he felt a small sense of disappointment at Frank’s statement. A glare from Frank, had him scooting back to rest against the headboard as well.

“So…” Cooper drawled. “Are you going to tell me what this ‘vacation’ is all about?”

“You’re burning out.”

Cooper opened his mouth to deny it, but Frank cut him off.

“Don’t both denying it. You know it. I know it. Hell, I’ve been there myself.”

Cooper’s eyebrow rose. That _hadn’t_ been in Frank’s file.

“Don’t look so surprised. Happens to everyone at some point, more than once for some. So you’re going to sit there and start talking before you get yourself killed.” Frank looked at him expectantly.

Cooper just scowled at him, wondering why the hell, he thought that he was going to spill his guts to him. But as the seconds ticked by and turned into minutes, a niggling part of his brain wanted him to open up to revel in finally having someone to talk to. But he’d been well trained in keeping his mouth shut, and it was a hard code to break. He started himself when he suddenly began talking, and it was like a damn burst, everything pouring forth. He wasn’t even sure if he was making since, but Frank seemed to be following as he made statements at the right places. When the flow finally lessened, his voice raspy from overuse, he didn’t fight it as Frank pulled him into his arms. He hadn’t had contact like this in months, and it was like a breath of air to a drowning man, he wanted more. His wife had never been a cuddler, and he’d never pushed the issue. Realizing he was about to nod off, he didn’t fight it, but wondered what the hell was going on here.


End file.
